Come Back Be Here - Phan Fiction
by DelenaSwan
Summary: Phan Fiction based on the song "Come Back...Be Here" by Taylor Swift, thank you for reading , feel free to leave a review :)
1. Come Back Be Here Part 1

Phan Fic-

Based on the song "Come Back...Be Here" by Taylor Swift.

It was 4 am and Dan and Phil had just finished their gaming marathon, they had been playing for over 12 hours at that point . Dan stretched as the game credits started and got up to turn the t.v off. As he bent down to turn the machine off he looked out the corner of his eye to look at Phil. Phil was rubbing his eyes in a way that Dan thought adorable.

It felt almost strange to think about Phil that way. It was the second day after Dan admitted to Phil that he liked him. Phil had been shocked at first and as Dan had lain in bed that night, he worried about what Phil would say in the morning. If Phil would be okay with it or if he would move out. The next day Dan sloped downstairs to breakfast in the morning, apprehensive of what was going to happen next. Phil was sat on the sofa eating cereal , watching some animal documentary on the tv. Dan was unsure where to sit and stood awkwardly by the door with his cereal. Phil looked over at him, smiling encouragingly , gesturing for him to sit down. Dan smiled back tentatively and sat down. They sat in silence for several minutes, neither of them being brave enough to speak first. Phil plucked up the courage to speak first,

"So..."

Dan looked at Phil, waiting for him to say more, unsure of what to say himself. After another minute passed, Dan could hear Phil take a deep breath and turn towards him.

"I've been thinking about what you said. I am not sure if I feel the same way. I mean I like you, you're my best friend but I don't know if I like you that way."

Dan sat and listened to Phil, taking in what he said. He knew he had suprised Phil by saying what he had said and knew he wasn't going to get an answer straightaway. He didn't want to scare Phil away so he would just have to keep quiet for a while until Phil told him how he felt back. Dan smiled reassuringly at Phil as he said,

"It's ok. Look, I don't want you to feel like I'm putting pressure on you to feel the same. Just tell me if you do and if you don't then I'll be fine with that."

As the two of them got up to got to bed after their gaming, Dan wondered if Phil would give him an answer before Phil went to New York the next week. Climbing into bed that night, he started to wonder what he would do if Phil felt the same. He hoped the did, he didn't want to think about what would happen if Phil didn't. Dan didn't want to spend forever living with someone he liked but didn't like him back, it would hurt too much. He also thought about the next week, Phil was going on a trip to New York to see his friends for a couple of days whilst Dan stayed in London to do some work. He already knew he would feel lonely and tried not to dwell on it as he fell asleep.

The following days leading up to Phil's departure were awkward. Neither of them knew what to do with each other and Dan found himself looking at Phil, wishing that he would just say something. They were playing a game one afternoon and Dan felt like he had never heard silence quite that loud, neither of them speaking for hours on end. He found himself avoiding Phil often as he tried to work out what to do. Should he just leave or stay until they worked it out? It was the night before Phil was due to leave and he was packing before they finally spoke. As Dan walked to his bedroom, Phil called out from his. Dan went into the room, Phil had covered his bed in clothes. He held up two t-shirts against him and then turned to Dan,

"Which one should I take?"

Dan pretended to think hard about them and he saw Phil's mouth start to twitch into a smile as Dan pretended to be in despair over the thought of which one to take. After a minute he smiled at Phil's attempt to stop himself laughing and pointed to one of the t-shirts. Phil threw the rejected one back onto the bed and as he packed the chosen one into the case he started to talk,

"Thanks," He placed a pair of jeans in the case and turned around to talk, "I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you for the past few days. It's just all this at once: the trip, the show, what you said , has all been a bit...overwhelming. I have been thinking about what you said and I've decided to give you my answer when I get back, I promise. Okay?"

Dan thought about it and knew it was the best he was going to get and smiled,

"Okay, when you're done packing do you want to finish off that game? I might let you win this time."

Phil smiled and Dan took it as his way of saying yes. He went to the living room and smiled to himself as he set the game up, hoping that they would be able to sort it out some way before Phil left. He went into the kitchen to get some snacks and was halfway through a packet of crisps by the time Phil joined. Phil playfully snatched the packet from him and sat down , grabbing the game controller on the way.

They didn't play for too long as Phil had an early flight the next day and they both found themselves yawning at 1 am. They both went off to bed and Dan felt happy getting into bed that night. Even though Phil was going the next morning, Dan was just happy to feel that delicate rush at the beginning of liking someone. He slowly fell asleep as he pushed the thought of what would happen the next morning away from him.

The next morning, Dan stayed in bed for as long as he could, not wanting to face what was inevitably going to happen. Soon enough he heard Phil getting up and remembered that he had promised to go with Phil to the airport. He thought he may as well spend some more time with Phil before he left. He quickly got changed into the first clothes he found and went downstairs. Phil had put his suitcase by the door and was sat eating breakfast. Dan smiled as he walked in and grabbed a pack of the breakfast biscuits that Phil had wanted to try. They both sat eating breakfast , casually commenting on what was on the tv. Too soon for Dan, it was time to go. They were getting the tube to the airport and Dan let the noises of the morning commuters distract him from what was going to happen. They arrived at the airport and made their way to some seats a they waited until it was time for Phil to go. They spent half an hour talking about random things from the airport to what they were going to eat when Phil came home. When it came to the last few minutes before Phil had to go , Dan knew it was time for them to say goodbye. It was a long goodbye and he found himself stumbling through it, unsure of what to say. When the time came for Phil to go, they both stood up. Dan pushed Phil's case to him as it had been next to him and he didn't realise how heavy it was when he felt forward. He slid forward slightly and his lips accidentally met Phil's. They both recoiled in shock and Dan didn't know what to do. Had he blown it with Phil, any chance of it working it out? Just as Dan processed the last few seconds, Phil took him by suprise and put his arms around Dan and kissed him properly. Dan stopped thinking for a moment and felt his arms move up towards Phil. Phil broke off after a minute and took hold of his case. He looked Dan in the eyes before he went off to his flight and said,

"I had to, just once, to help me decide. I'll see you in a few days."

Dan watched as Phil went to catch his flight and Dan felt like he was just about to fall. He stood there for a moment , watching Phil disappear before Dan went to catch the tube home. What was going to happen now? Did Phil like what had happened? As he left the airport he turned to see a plane fly rapidly through the sky and wondered if it was the plane taking Phil. Dan felt the underground carriage moved beneath his feet as it rattled down the track and he felt the same way. He ended up not going back to the house, he didn't think he could face it just yet. He ended up going to Picadilly Circus and decided to wander by the shops for a while as he thought. He remembered telling himself don't get attached to Phil like this and yet he had. In his mind he played it all back, all the memories that had lead to where he was now. They span round in his head faster than the plane that took Phil. They had started out as friends and now Dan didn't know what was going to happen. He just had to wait a few more days to find out. He thought he had known Phil in the days before he said what he had but in a way he felt like he didn't know Phil at all. He remembered when he had first started to like Phil , he had thought nothing of it. If Dan had known what he had now he wouldn't have played so nonchalant about it. He would have done something so he wouldn't be where he was now. Alone with no idea of what to do.

As he walked along Regent Street, he watched the taxi cabs fly by him. He walked along the busy streets around Oxford Circus, none of them bringing Phil back to him. Dan couldn't help but wish Phil had taken Dan with him. As the day dragged on, it was time for Dan to go back to the house. He started his new routine of eating dinner alone and spending the night on the computer. He eventually went to bed at some time after two and it was even later when he eventually started to fall asleep. That was when the feeling of missing Phil sank in Dan really didn't want to miss him like that. When Dan woke up he felt awful knowing that Phil wasn't waking up at the same time. As Dan went down to breakfast feeling miserable, he found himself wanting and needing Phil's "morning" to hi . Dan didn't want to need Phil like that, in a crazy, desperate way. He guessed that Phil would be in New York by now and as Dan sat down in the lounge he just wanted Phil to come back and be here with him.


	2. Come Back Be Here Part 2

Phan Fic-

Based on the song "Come Back...Be Here" by Taylor Swift.

Phil wiped the tiredness from his eyes as he made his way through the airport. His flight had landed less than an hour ago and he could feel the early start to catch the flight hit him. He yawned as he made his way to the doors, ready to go to his hotel to sleep for a while. During the flight he had thought about what had happened before his arrival. His mind drifted as he climbed into the nearest taxi. Had he done the right thing? He wasn't as sure as he had been before he got on his flight. As he went through the motions of checking into his hotel and going to his room, he barely noticed what was going on around him and quickly opened his suitcase, took a few things out and got ready for bed. He went into bathroom and for a moment he forgot it was not his own, that he wasn't thousands of miles away from home. That when he went back into the other room, he wasn't going to hear Dan going about his day. Phil started to think about Dan as he flicked off the lights and got into bed.

Phil hadn't planned that day to kiss Dan, it just happened. After the first accidental one, Phil found himself strangely wanting more. He had rarely felt that way before about anyone, let alone do something about it. It was a release of all the tension from the past few weeks. He had genuinely stunned when Dan told him that he liked him. Phil had never thought that Dan felt like that and it was strange to hear him say it. Phil didn't know what to do and found himself unable to decide what to do. He could only think of a few options: telling Dan there was no way it could work, ignore what he had said or maybe see of it could work out. Phil had spent the week leading up to his trip thinking. He wasn't sure of he could think of Dan in that way as only weeks ago he had been Phil's best friend. Or could he? When Phil started to really think about it he could see why someone might be attracted to Dan, he was a good person with a sort of cute smile. Phil didn't want to let go of Dan as a friend and worried that if he started to like him back and it went wrong then he could lose him forever. He could already feeling himself starting to miss Dan and their nightly routines. As Phil drifted off to sleep he still felt confused and hoped the next day would give him a break before he started to think again.

The next morning Phil woke up early as he was planning to see some of his American friends that day and was happy to be in other people's company rather than be by himself. They were going to sight seeing for most of the day and Phil immersing himself as much as he could into it. Yet as they walked past the yellow taxi cabs and weaved through the busy streets Phil found himself thinking of home again. How he and Dan would flag down taxis to get to the radio show, seeing who could get the taxi to stop first. The day slowly progressed until it was time for Phil to go back to his hotel that night, he waved goodbye to his friends and went into the hotel. He had one more night in the hotel and he could already see how he would be spending them, thinking about what to do. He sat on the end of the bed and turned the tv onto some music channel and pulled out his phone. He went onto the Twitter app and sent out a tweet about his day. He read through the replies, smiling at some of them and after a few minutes closed the app. He thought about calling Dan but didn't know what to say. He had gone on the trip to decide what he was going to say and calling Dan wouldn't help, he decided. He decided to try out the bath before bed , hopefully it would help him sleep. Phil turned down the tv, grabbed his toiletries bag from his case and went into the bathroom. He started to run the water and undressed as the bath filled up with bubbles.

As he sank down into the warm water and watch the bathroom mirror become slowly covered in condensation. He welcomed every distraction possible as so to put off the inevitable. He was going to have to come up with an answer soon but he just didn't know. In his current situation he missed Dan but Phil thought it was just because his best friend wasn't with him though a small part of him told him that it might not be the case. Whilst he had been out that day he had watched couples walk past him all the time. Some of them were clearly together, trying to hold onto each other as much as possible as they moved through the crowds whereas others seemed impassive towards each other, just looking to make sure the other person was still there every now and then. Phil wondered what sort of couple him and Dan would make. Would they hold hands or just walk next to each other? Phil found himself hoping they would hold hands or something, if he loved someone he wanted to be close to them. Climbing out of the bath as the water started to cool, Phil grabbed one of the hotel towels and wrapped it around his waist. He went back into the main room and sat down on the edge of the bed again. He went onto his phone and looked to see if there were any messages. None appeared and Phil spent a few minutes on the internet, checking out all the usual sites. He stood up and went to the desk in the room and plugged his charger in to charge his phone. Just as he was about to turn it off, a message from Dan appeared saying "Hey ". Phil replied and it became apparent that Dan had forgotten the time difference as he kept texting Phil almost relentlessly as it got later and later. It was nearing 2 in the morning Phil really needed to sleep and found himself reluctantly telling Dan that he had to go.

Phil didn't think much before he went to bed compared to the previous night. He had enjoyed texting Dan, it felt good to talk to his best friend. If they did get together then it was likely they would still have their friendship, Phil hoped. Dan was the best friend that he had always wanted and Phil didn't want to think about what would happen if he lost him. He drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with New York and an occasional thought of Dan.

The following morning Phil got up a little later. He was still tired from being up late and made himself a stronger coffee to try to wake himself up. He was going to see his friends again, they had some places to show him and he was looking forward to it. He left the hotel at 11 am and caught the subway to where his friends had asked him to meet. The day was a sunny blur, rushing from place to place, Phil looking around everywhere he went and trying to get some pictures. They went out for a late dinner and afterwards went for a walk through Times Square. New York looked amazing lit up at night and Phil found himself mesmerised by the sounds and sights around him. It was similar to London and different at the same time. There was so many people, even more than in London. It was all still new to him, he felt like he would never see it all. He was so distracted by his surroundings that he barely paid attention to some of the more important things around him. Like the taxis that hurtled past him on the roads, some of them speeding along like a bat out of hell. He was trying to take another picture when one of his friends yelled his name. Phil turned and stepped slightly to the side towards his friend , only just noticing the yellow taxi that had shot just a few centimeters from where he had just been standing. If the car had hit him, he could of been badly hurt or worse.

Phil found himself shaken by what had happened. He'd had similar incidents in London though not as close as that one. No, this time it was different. He was in a different country all together. There was barely anyone here that knew him. What if his friend hadn't been there to stop him? What if he had ended up in hospital if someone had found him? What if he had died? Phil dreaded to think of how his parents would have reacted if he had gone, let alone Dan. Phil found himself needing his best friend in away he had never before felt before. He wanted his best friend right there, to have Dan's arms around him saying that it was okay and that he was safe.

When Phil went back to his hotel room that night, he was still a little shaky. He got into bed and every time he shut his eyes he could almost see the cars headlights again, feel his heart race as he realised he had almost been hit. Phil found himself shaking a little and after waking up alone after the third nightmare, he looked at the clock at his bedside. It was almost 2 am. He would be going home that day. He tried to sleep some more, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep on the plane. He woke up at 3am , covered in sweat from his latest nightmare. This time both he and Dan had been in front of the car and Dan had pushed him towards to the safety of the pavement before being hit by a yellow taxi. Phil wanted Dan next to him, to know that Dan was safe, that he himself was safe. He knew all the confusion he had been feeling about Dan was starting to clear. The incident had made him realise that he couldn't leave Dan and his nightmares backed this up for him. He needed Dan and felt himself break down into tears because it wasn't fair that Dan wasn't around, that he was miles away in London. Phil also cried as the realisation hit him that he was falling in love. He was felt like he was falling in love in the cruelest way, that he was finally falling for Dan when he was worlds away.

When Phil slowly started to calm down, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was thankfully 6 am. He only had a few hours until his flight, he could get out off New York and go home. Swiftly he hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. He showered quickly, washing away all traces of the previous night. He realised that out of the panic from the previous night he had not packed. Quickly he decided to get breakfast at the airport as he hurriedly packed his case. Phil checked the room before he left, making sure he hadn't left anything behind and ordered a taxi to take him to the airport. Once he was at the airport, he drifted among several shops to make his breakfast. Just as it was time to board the plane, Phil realised that he hadn't spoken to Dan since the other night. He didn't have much time, they were being ushered towards the doors. Hurriedly Phil pulled out his phone and texted Dan saying "Hey, I've decided", he didn't have time for more. Once Phil was seated on the plane, he felt himself start to relax, knowing that he would be home and thought about what would happen when he got home.


End file.
